


Head over heart

by masterlokisev159



Series: Alpha Steve and Omega Tony tales [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Jealous Steve, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: Tony wakes up in the hospital with amnesia, only to discover he's pregnant. He doesn’t remember anything since the battle of New York including the name of the father of his child. Both Captain America and Tiberius Stone are claiming to be his alpha and they're not willing to budge.What does he do? More importantly, how does he decide?Whoever he chooses, he just hopes he's right. God, he hopes he's right.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Alpha Steve and Omega Tony tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708117
Comments: 34
Kudos: 549
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Head over heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Starksnack for the absolutely brilliant prompts! I had so much fun with this idea and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please enjoy this gift because you're a wonderful gift to this fandom!
> 
> Stay safe everyone and have a lovely holiday!
> 
> Warning: Mpreg, C-Section, No non-con attempt but Ty scares Tony at one point and implies that there could be non-con.

Tony’s eyes widen. It _can’t_ be true.

“You’re kidding me!”

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Stark.” The doctor says-only it’s not his doctor, it’s his _obstetrician._

It’s still impossible to believe. 

“You’re still in your first trimester-“

“Stop saying that-!”

“Mr. Stark.” The obstetrician says quietly and lowers her voice. “Please take a deep breath.”

For a moment he just glares at her. Then he sighs and lies his head back against the pillow, staring at the ceiling with little hope.

How can he be pregnant? The last thing he remembers is waking up to Captain America telling him they won after the Chitauri. How can he have forgotten so much that he didn’t even remember being _pregnant?_

“I don’t remember any of it.” Tony says and shuts his eyes to fight off the tears of frustration. “I’m pregnant and...”

His eyes shoot open and he blinks.

“Who’s the father?” He says and looks at her carefully. “I wasn’t involved with anyone. Last I remember I was dating Pepper but we weren’t even close to anything like this.”

The obstetrician ponders that for a moment and then her eyes grow pinched.

“You never revealed who the father was to me. You only just found out.”

“So I’m terminating it?” Tony confirms and then stares. 

He hadn’t expected her face to drop that much.

“No, Mr. Stark.” She says as she straightens her glasses, though it’s clear she’s upset. “You told me you’ve been trying for months. And when you found out, you were incredibly happy.”

Happy? How can he be happy about this? What reason is there to be happy?

“I’m _pregnant!_ ” He yells and slams his hand on the side of his bed. “How can I be happy!? I don’t want kids! I don’t even have an alpha!”

Realization dawns in the woman’s eyes, and slowly she starts to lean back in the chair. Then she crosses her arms and legs and purses her lips.

“You have an alpha. You told me yourself.” And doesn’t that just make him want to scream?

“I can’t have an alpha!” Tony exclaims and throws his hands up like that might help. “I’ve never been with an alpha before.”

“Well apparently you have. Apparently you did.” 

“No.” He shakes his head rapidly. “It’s not true! It’s not _possible-!”_

“Oh but it is.” A new voice pipes up from the hospital room door and both Tony and the obstetrician look up.

The man at the door is tall and slim, with somewhat long blondish hair and hazel eyes that gleam as he smiles. His perfect teeth and knowing gaze are full of pride as he steps into the room and straightens his white blazer jacket. He’s handsome and confident and not at all who Tony would expect to see here.

“ _Ty?_ ” Tony says, feeling completely stunned and tries to push himself up on the bed even though the obstetrician immediately stops him. “Is that you?”

“Yes, sweetheart. Of course it’s me.” Tiberius Stone says softly and steps closer until he’s standing beside him. Carefully he kneels beside the bed and holds out his hand. “You had quite a knock sweetheart, but I’m here.”

“Why?” Tony asks quietly and blinks when Ty does something very brave and presses his palm to Tony’s cheek. 

“You’re my omega, Tony. I need to keep you safe.”

“I haven’t seen you since MIT.” Tony swallows the sudden feeling of dread. “Since we broke up.”

There are some things he’d rather not remember.

“I know.” Ty sighs and looks away like he thinks it’s simple misfortune rather than the colossal fight it turned out to be. “I’m here now though. We’ve been together for months.” 

“I-“

“Tony.” Ty implores and bends closer. “You should’ve told me you were pregnant.”

Just before Tony can say anything, the door swings open again and hits the wall with a loud crack. And in walks a different alpha.

“Tony.” Captain America breathes and heaves a sigh of relief. “Thank god, I was so worried.”

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

It goes like this. 

Tony is given a full recount of what happened. Apparently he was fighting a group of Hydra agents who had attempted to attack Shield’s New York station when one of them had blasted him out of the sky. He’d taken a heavy fall and Captain America and the others had called for medical and finished up the fight. And there the team had discovered the news.

He’d lost his memory. Three years from when he’d first woken up after taking a missile to space to be exact.

Captain America smiling and telling him they’d won. _That’s_ the last thing he remembers.

The questions he wants to ask are simple. What’s changed, where is he now? What’s happened to the company, why is he now fighting Hydra agents with a team of superheroes when he’d been declared a consultant? 

And why is he pregnant? Why does he have an alpha mate? 

“Nothings changed for you work-wise Tony.” Captain Rogers says easily, watching him with concern. “You still run the company. You still live in the tower.”

“Then why am I a full time superhero? I thought I was a consultant?”

“You were.” Captain Roger’s expression grows pinched. “Me and the others demanded Fury change that. And then you agreed to join the team.” 

“What team?”

“The Avengers, Tony.” And Captain America stares at him like he’s surprised. “We’ve all been working together for years.”

It’s strange to imagine. _Him_ , on a team with several others- _superheros_ , for God’s sake! When all he remembered was Fury telling him he was not recommended.

Now he was apparently working with them full time. And he was on this team as Ironman.

Tony blinks and lies his head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling like it held all the answers. “That’s crazy. I joined the boy-band after all.”

It would certainly explain why Captain America had come running to his hospital room right after the fight. 

Ty is also here too. And he does not look happy listening to Captain America.

“And things have been going so well.” Ty adds with a hint of sharpness. “After all, it’s brilliant news! Tony’s pregnant-“

“Pregnant!?” Rogers shrieks and stares at Ty like he’s gone mad. “Are you serious!?”

“Of course Captain.” Ty smiles and looks at Tony with a soft expression. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“ ** _We!?_** ” Rogers downright shouts, his voice climbing higher. His eyebrows are higher than a kite and his blue eyes are huge and wide and his mouth is half open and-

He looks and Tony and stares. Slowly he closes his mouth and his eyes narrow.

“Is it true?” Rogers says quietly, his eyes fierce and stormy. “You’re pregnant?”

A shiver runs down Tony’s spine but he can’t help but nod. 

There’s a moment of silence. Roger’s expression goes slack. Then-

“Oh, _Tony._ ” He breathes and before anything, he rushes forward to the bed and pulls Tony into his arms, closing him tight in a hug. 

“You’re pregnant. God, you’re-“ Rogers is pressing kisses into his hair just the way he likes and holding him close to his chest like nothing can hurt him and- “We did it. I can’t believe you’re-“

“Excuse me Captain! But do you mind getting your hands off my omega!?” 

Tony feels Captain America freeze above him. He suddenly pictures a lion about to pounce. 

The room sours with tension. Alpha rage pheromones twist the air and coil unpleasantly. Instinctively, Tony presses his cheek against Roger’s abdomen harder.

The arms around him tighten. He can feel Roger’s chest rumbling as he growls.

“ _Your_ omega?” Rogers grits his teeth. “Who the hell do you think you are, telling me Tony’s not my omega? You better get out before I rip your head off.”

“Oh but Captain, he’s not yours.” Ty says and suddenly the friendly pretense drops like a mask coming off. “See, I’ve been seeing Tony for months. And we were planning to bond this week-“

“What are you _saying!?_ How can you say that-“ And for a moment Tony wants to curl his arms around Rogers because he sounds like he’s in pain from the very thought. 

“Tony is mine.” Rogers says and sounds like he’s gonna choke. “You can’t say things like that. I won’t let you take him from me.”

Tony’s had enough. Frankly this can’t continue and it’s clear that something's gone massively wrong.

“Now hold up.” Tony orders and glances up at Captain America’s miserable gaze. “Let go of me Cap.”

Once Rogers reluctantly lets him go, Tony presses his hand to his head and bows down. What is he gonna do? 

On one hand, it’s seems like he’s been leading two alphas on-which, when he thinks about it, makes him shudder because he’d never pictured himself to be the type to do that, no matter how much he’d done when he was younger. On the other hand, if that’s not the case, which he hopes its not, then someone’s lying. Someone in this room is lying.

He lifts his head up and turns to Ty first. He steels his gaze.

“How long have we been together?” Tony asks and hears Rogers make a strangled noise. He ignores it for now.

“Five months and two weeks.” Ty says calmly and lifts his chin up, folding his arms. “You and I have always been drawn to each other.”

“Tell me how it happened. You said we haven’t bonded yet.”

Ty shakes his head. “We haven’t. We were going to but things kept coming up. And I knew we were thinking about having a baby but we wanted to bond before. This was, this was a happy accident I guess.” 

He gives Tony a wry smile that seems eased by the soft gleam in his eyes. He looks proud and sure and so confident of what he’s made.

Kind of like how he was before when they’d been dating in MIT.

Tony turns to Rogers and tilts his head curiously. Rogers has settled into a military stance, as if he’s prepared for what Tony’s gonna ask. Like he’s gearing to fight.

Tony isn’t gonna make this easy. They both seem pretty determined.

“You and I don’t get on. That’s what I know about us.” Tony says and suddenly the room goes heavy with a sick scent and Roger’s eyes are wide. “You told me I needed to stop pretending to be a hero. That you knew men who were worth ten of me.”

“Tony, I-“

“What’s changed?” Tony shrugs and holds out his arms. “I’m still the same. I’m still just a man who-“

“We talked about that.” Rogers implores and clenches his fists right by his sides like he’s itching for a fight. “You don’t remember but we sat down and talked. I apologized because I was _wrong_ -“

“You hate me. You’ve always hated me-“

“ _Never._ ” Rogers says sharply and his blue eyes go dark and fierce again as they meet Tony’s, head on. “I can never hate you. Never.”

Tony’s mouth clamps shut. Even Ty takes a slight step back.

“And no matter what this joker says, you’re my omega Tony. And I can tell you everything. Ask me.” Rogers lifts his chin, suddenly confident. “Ask me anything about us. About you.”

“What’s my favorite color?”

“Red.” Ty says instantly.

“Blue.” Rogers retorts and puffs his chest up and Tony can’t help but feel bad.

“It’s red, sorry.” Tony purses his lips and looks down when Roger’s face drops in horror. “Okay, another one. What’s my favorite band-“

“Led Zeppelin.” Both alphas say at the same time and Tony smiles a little.

“Yeah okay. Just checking you’re awake.” He looks around the room and hums. Then his eyes settle on the shield on Roger’s back.

“What’s the thing I’m most proud of?”

For a moment the room goes quiet in thought. Then Ty tilts his head and smiles. “Your Ironman suit.”

Tony’s about to correct him but Rogers steps in.

“The arc reactor. Because you are Ironman.” 

As he says it, he looks at Tony with a soft gaze. It’s not like when Ty smiles at him, it’s different. Like he’s proud but on the inside. Like he’s in awe rather than expects it. 

_Or maybe I’m going crazy,_ Tony wonders briefly, massaging the bridge of his nose gently. _Maybe the knock hit more than just my memory._

“You’re right. It’s the arc reactor.” Tony nods and doesn’t miss the way Rogers looks smug and Ty glares.

“How about my tastes in bed? What do I like?” He smirks and hears Rogers groan.

“Tony, seriously? I’m not discussing our private life in front of this-this _slime_.”Rogers glares at Ty as he says it and Tony almost laughs because _Slime?_ _Seriously?_

“I don’t mind.” Ty says lightly, looking unperturbed. “If it proves we’re together I don’t mind.”

“There’s no way-“

“You like it rough. A little bit of biting, and bit of marking and being held down. And sometimes you want me to give it to you and sometimes you want to fight me. It’s fun and pretty intense.” Ty shrugs like he’s not ashamed to reveal their secrets. “I once remember a time during your heat where I held you down and you took it for hours and-“

“ _Stop._ ” Rogers begs and when Tony sees him, he feels a little sick to his stomach. Rogers has gone ice-white. 

“Why? What Tony and I do is none of your-“

“Tony _hates_ being forced down.” Rogers says with such an awful expression. He looks like he’s gonna puke. “It scares him.”

“I think I know what he likes Rogers-“

“You forced him? You made him fight you during his heat? That’s-“ Rogers exhales loudly and his hands shake. “That’s cruel. What you did was cruel.”

“Captain America. I know it’s hard for you to understand with your forties sensitivities but some of us like to have fun-“

“I’m gonna _murder_ you-“ 

“Okay!” Tony claps his hands quickly, trying to hide how much he’s shaking right now. “ I have no idea which of you it is. Or if either of you is even the father.”

“Tony-“

“Babe-“

“Sorry if I find it hard to believe that me and you got together again after what happened Ty.” Tony says and then quickly adds; “Same with me and you Cap.”

When he looks up, he can see Rogers looking stricken. Ty just looks upset.

There has to be a solution. Something to-

“How about a paternity test?” Ty suddenly suggests and Tony wonder why he hadn’t thought of that. “I’ll get the obstetrician back, hold on-“

He rushes out of the room quickly leaving Rogers and Tony alone. For a moment there’s pin-drop silence.

Rogers is staring at Tony like he wants to hold him. Like a puppy that’s aching for a hug.

“Jeez.” Tony laughs a little nervously. “You look pretty worried there Cap.”

“You’re hurt.” Rogers says softly and shit, his eyes are starting to water. “I could lose you over this. And you’re pregnant too, we’re gonna have a baby and I put you at risk by letting you on the field-“

“I’m okay.” Tony says just as quietly and for a moment, he can’t help but smile a little. “And for the record, I don’t hate blue. It’s just-“

“You used to like red. But then-“ Rogers sighs and looks away. “You said you preferred blue after your first heat with me. You said it made you feel safe.”

“I...” Tony doesn’t know what to say. For once in his life, he’s stumped.

He doesn’t want to admit it but Rogers hadn’t been wrong about the holding down thing either. But it was something he’d never told anyone about before. Not even Ty because he knew Ty loved it.

Cautiously, he eyes Captain America carefully. 

“So why would you pick me? If you’re my alpha, that means you must’ve chosen me. Why would Captain America choose me?”

“I-“

Before Rogers can say, Ty appears again, this time with the obstetrician in tow. She looks mildly exhausted and Tony almost winces in sympathy. It can’t be easy for her either. No one would want to be caught in the middle of this.

“In here doctor, please, come in.” 

“So what have you decided?” The doctor says calmly, focusing the question towards Tony. 

“I-“

“A paternity test, doctor. Nice and simple.” Ty interrupts before he can say anything and instantly beams and claps his hands. “Once we have the paternity test results we’ll know for sure-“

“Wait, I haven’t even-“

“No.” Captain America says sharply, causing everyone in the room to stare at him. Even Ty looks surprised.

“Captain?” The doctor asks quietly after the brief silence and Tony watches in awe as Rogers stares at him with a fierce expression.

“Tony’s been through enough. We’re not putting him at more risk by testing who the father is. I’m not risking him. Sorry, I should’ve said earlier before that alpha called you over, doctor.” Rogers says calmly but doesn’t take his eyes off Tony, not even for a second. Tony fights not to look away.

Ty has no issues though since he’s too busy grinning manically and pointing at the Captain with a harsh finger.

“Ah-ha! You just don’t want to be caught out as the liar you are! Shame on you, how do you think the world will react to Captain America stealing Ironman’s baby?”

“Why, _you-_!”

“Stop it!” Tony shouts, feeling his panic rise as the air grows tense with the harsh punishing scent of alphas in rage. They are nose-to-nose, barely containing growls in each other’s faces. It’s everything Tony has ever dreamed off but at the same time, terrifies him to his core.

What if someone gets _hurt_ because of him? 

“Please stop.” Tony breathes and places a shaky hand over his stomach again. There’s barely a bump but still...

He doesn’t want his baby to lose their father. Or for his alpha to be hurt.

“It’s too much.” He says and ducks his head to avoid the stares. “I don’t want...I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you wish to keep the baby, Mr. Stark?” The doctor asks softly and Tony’s grateful when neither Rogers or Ty move a muscle. 

“I think...” It’s so hard to know. If he's tried so hard for this baby, what if he remembers everything and wants to keep this baby. What if he really is happy where he is? 

How can this be his life? God, what is he even _thinking?_

“I’d rather wait.” Tony admits and smiles thinly. “ Who knows, I might even remember.”

* * *

Both Ty and Rogers insist on taking him back to the tower. The doctor says he just needs to recover and that he has a mild concussion but that’s it. So naturally they all wonder if he just needs time and then he’ll be fine.

Of course, he needs to keep coming in for checks for the baby. There’s that too.

Happy drives the three of them back to the tower. Tony sits in the middle with his arms tucked around his belly, while Rogers and Ty flank his sides. They glare at each other all the way back.

Finally they arrive and Tony feels the exhaustion starting to catch up. His body throbs tiredly and his stomach twists with worry. What if he’s making the wrong choice? What then?

“Tony.” Rogers smiles and rubs his back gently. “It’ll be alright.”

“Yes Tony. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Ty adds and brushes Roger's hand away. “I’ll take care of you.”

To say Captain America is pissed is an understatement. Rogers growls at Ty like an alpha about to strike.

“Enough, please. Can we just get inside? I need to sleep for at least three weeks.”

They all head inside and naturally that’s when they hit the first roadblock. Where is Tony meant to put these two alphas?

“Okay, so-“ Tony holds out his hands as they follow him into his penthouse. “I only sleep with one of you. I can’t sleep with both of you, otherwise this wouldn’t be the problem we're having.” 

“I have an idea.” Ty says brightly and gesture between himself and Captain America who’s eyeing him like he's mud under his shoe. “Why don’t we take turns? I sleep with you on one night, he sleeps with you the next? We can do it that way. I don’t mind.”

“Well I do.” Rogers puffs out his chest and folds his arms. “I’m not letting you near him on your own.”

“ _Actually,_ it’s good for pregnant omegas to be near their alpha. You don’t want him to suffer from bond-sickness do you?”

“Don’t play this game with me. He’ll be fine on his own.” Rogers looks at Tony and raises his brow. “Won’t you, Tony?”

“Well...” 

He’s shallow. And false and lonely and somewhat afraid of what could happen. But he also wants to know desperately which one of these alphas is his. Which one is the one he was chosen by who wanted him enough that they’re gonna have a baby? Which one made him feel so happy and sure that he agreed to try for a baby?

“We should try it. This alternating thing.” Tony says and laughs nervously when Roger’s frowns at him like he’s trying to understand him. “C'mon, there won’t be any sex involved. Just some...pillow talk.”

It sounds stupid, even to him. But somehow he’s drawn to the idea. Pepper always did say he wasn’t the best at decision making.

_Oh god. What would Pepper think of all this? And Rhodey?_

“I can’t agree with this.” 

“Well tough, it’s Tony’s choice.” Ty says and rolls his eyes. “Better keep your hands off him though. I know how you people think-all alpha, no care for omegas.”

“You better stop now before I tear you to pieces.” Rogers says and smiles dangerously when Ty jerks back.

“Okay, here we go-Cap, you first. C'mon, let’s go.” Tony says quickly and turns on his heel before the alphas can disagree. Of course, Ty has something to say about it.

“Why should _he_ be first? I’m your alpha Tony, I have always been-“

“I don’t know Rogers. I need to get to know him.” Tony tosses over his shoulder and waves a hand. “Jarvis, help Ty find a guest bedroom. Cap, follow me.”

“Tony-“

“You heard him.” Tony hears Rogers say behind him and knows that Rogers is extremely smug. “See you in the morning.”

“Cap.” Tony groans lightly and thankfully he goes silent and settles for walking beside him to his bedroom. Behind them, Ty is busy arguing with Jarvis. 

Slowly Ty’s voice fades. It’s just him and Cap walking towards his bedroom and suddenly-

Tony’s heart begins to race. He’s just agreed to sleep in the same bedroom as Captain America. He doesn’t even know if he’s his alpha.

“Tony, it’s okay.” Rogers murmurs quietly and when Tony turns, he’s surprised to find Roger’s looking back at him with concern. “You don’t need to share your room with anyone. I don’t want you to worry.”

“I’m not worried.” Tony mumbles and feels his cheeks flush when Rogers starts to scent of joy. God, he’s like a puppy.

Together they walk to the bedroom and Tony isn’t sure why he’s surprised when Roger’s knows exactly which room it is and Jarvis lets him in without question. 

He can’t dare to hope.

“Tony? Are you okay?” Rogers says softly and makes a gesture that Tony recognizes as a sign for Jarvis to brighten the lights in his room. The room fills with warm light and Tony shakes himself out of his daze and walks towards the bed.

Only he pauses. There’s something different.

“What’s this?” Tony says and picks up the item on the bed and turns to Rogers. It’s a soft blue blanket that smells of a very unique scent. Like apples and vanilla. It should clash with the natural scent of metal and coffee but instead, Tony finds himself drawn to it. He keeps breathing it in.

Roger's eyes soften and his scent grows calm and peaceful.

“It’s something I gave you before your first heat with me. Back when I was courting you.” Rogers says and walks forward and reaches out to take it from Tony’s hands.

“It’s also your favorite color.” He smiles and then straightens it out and wraps it around Tony’s shoulders, allowing the scent to flood Tony’s senses and make him feel so warm.

Tony could sink into this scent. It’s amazing and warm and makes him feel calmer than he’s ever felt. He never wants to let go of this-

“What the heck!?” Tony shrieks and yanks the blanket off his shoulders and flings it onto the bed. “I said no funny business, Rogers!”

“What did I do?” Rogers blinks blankly, and reaches out for the blanket again and-

“Leave it!” Tony growls and tries not to flush when Rogers notices how hard he is under his jeans. “Put it down!”

“Tony, it’s nothing to be ashamed of-“ Rogers says quietly but when Tony glares at him, he starts to smile and that-

“I hate you.” Tony mumbles and instantly goes for his wardrobe to find some clothes to change into. “Stupid alpha making a mess.” He grumbles under his breath for good measure.

Behind him, Rogers seems to sigh and walk around the bed. Then suddenly he’s right behind Tony and reaching for something in the wardrobe. 

“Here.” He says and holds out a set of boxers and a shirt Tony’s never seen before. “Try this.”

“I don’t wanna take anything from you. This was a bad idea.”

“Try it.” Rogers huffs sounding exasperated. “For me. Please?”

“Fine.” Tony snatches the clothes and walks into the bathroom, hating that he can feel Captain America laughing at him. It’s honestly ridiculous. He’s pregnant for god's sake. Captain America of all people should know not to take advantage of him.

“It’s a shirt I gave you during your heat. One of your favorites.” Rogers says from across the room and Tony hates that he instantly loves the way it feels and smells on his skin. Apples and vanilla again. Seriously, what alpha smells of _apples and vanilla!?_

While he’s in the bathroom, he pauses to look at himself in the mirror. Casting a look behind him, he breathes out and lifts up the huge blue shirt.

His stomach has a slight bump but that’s it. Not enough to raise suspicion but enough to know that something’s changed. He’s going to have a baby. He’s actually going to have a _baby._

Shivers and tremors start to course through his body. His hands shake and his throat begins to close.

A sob escapes his mouth. Fears takes hold.

“Tony?” He hears Roger’s say and hears him come closer to the bathroom. “Are you okay?”

He tries to answer but all that comes out is more sobs. To his horror tears start falling out of his eyes and his body continues to shake even when he drops the shirt and clamps his hands over his eyes to stop the tears.

The door swings open quickly and before he knows it, hands spin him around and pull him close against a firm chest. Rogers wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly, gently nuzzling his hair.

“You’re okay, alright- _shhhh._ Take a deep breath for me.”

“I’m pr-pregnant. W-what if I screw it up? Wh-what if I don’t really have an alpha and I’m alone-“

“You are _not_ alone Tony.” Rogers says with such intensity it shakes through Tony’s core. “You have me and the team and Rhodey and Pepper. We could never leave you alone, you’re not alone.”

“How do I know?” Tony gasps and continues to cry when he pulls back and see Roger’s distraught face. “How do I know you’re not lying to me? Someone is.”

“God, I’m going to kill him.” Rogers whispers and brushes Tony’s hair out of his face. “You’re not alone. Trust me.”

“The doctor said-she said I’ve been trying to _months_. That my alpha and I have been trying for months. That must mean I have an alpha that loves me right?” Tony begs and he doesn’t know why but he needs to know, he needs to hear it. He’s so afraid of the idea that he’s become one of those omegas that doesn’t have an alpha-that was just used and left behind to become another statistic. 

It had happened once before. It could happen again.

“You’re right Tony.” Rogers says softly and in the dim light of the bathroom, Tony can see Rogers looking so upset. “Your alpha loves you so much. They’d do anything to keep you safe.”

“Then how can it be you?” Tony croaks and wipes at his cheeks tiredly. “You don’t love me. You’re Captain America and you _hate_ me-“

“ _Never_. Tony, never.” Rogers instantly says and looks close to tears too. “I never hated you. Not even at the start. God-"

He laughs a little and shakes his head, even as his eyes plead with Tony to believe him.

“You don’t remember anything past the battle in New York right? Well when I first met you on the Helicarrier, I thought you were the most incredible omega I’d ever seen. Sure we butt heads and sure we fight but Tony, that’s why I love you. You’re one of the strongest people I know and god, when I saw you in your suit, and then later when I moved in and saw you in your lab, I couldn’t-“

Tony can’t take his eyes away from the sheer joy and pain in Roger’s eyes. It’s like watching someone talk about their lost love.

“You were beautiful. The way you speak and think and feel-hell, I still remember in those first few months when I got hurt after a mission and you tore me apart for it. You were so angry but then we kissed and you said no one had ever made you feel so complete, I-“

Rogers is shaking his head and he stepping back to take a shuddery breath and Tony wants to tell him to hold onto him again. 

“I’ve loved you for years. You heard that asshole tell his story but now it’s time for mine. You and I fought in New York together. We lived together for two years with the rest of the team visiting on and off. Last year I asked you if you would do me the honor of letting me court you as my promised omega and you said yes. Months ago we shared your first heat and you said you wanted us to bond. We also started trying for a baby because we both agreed we wanted to together. You’re pregnant now and we’re going to have a family. It was all planned and-“

Rogers scrubs his face with his hands and swallows. “You are my omega Tony. Don’t let him take you away from me. From what we built together.”

It’s...it’s a lot. When Ty said his piece it had been short and believable. When Rogers spoke, it was like being told a fairy tale. It was too good to be true.

“I can’t picture you wanting me.” Tony admits quietly. “I just can’t see how you could want me. You’re...you’re Captain America. I’m just...me.”

“You’re perfect. You’re my everything.”

They go silent after that. Somewhere deep down, Tony really begins to wonder if it’s possible after all.

Maybe Captain America...maybe Steve Rogers loves him after all. Maybe Captain America is his alpha after all.

And even if he isn’t...At least he hasn’t broken his heart like Ty once did all those years ago. 

Maybe that in itself makes him worth risking everything for. 

* * *

They spend the night together. Nothing intimate happens since Steve (as he’d insisted Tony call him) spends the night on the couch. They don’t really sleep and instead Tony asks more about what they do together as omega and alpha. What Steve tells him, makes him hopeful beyond belief.

He wants that. What Steve describes. He aches for it.

Steve talks about the little things. Like what he likes to eat and what they laughed about the first time Steve brought food for him in the lab. What he usually does when he comes home after meetings and how Steve usually meets him for movies nights which usually end up as hot steamy make-out sessions which Tony manages to pry a few details out of Steve. 

But he also talks about big things. His first heat for example. He talks about how Tony had wanted it to not hurt. How he’d asked Steve to be gentle and how he’d said after that he’d never felt safer and didn’t want Steve to stop after the first knot. He’d called Steve kind apparently and they’d not stopped since. 

Little things and big things. All about them and all about what they could have in Tony’s mind.

“It sounds like we’re quite a pair, huh?” Tony yawns and smiles as he blinks sleepily. Opposite him, Steve smiles back, looking equally dopey with happiness. 

“The best Tony. You’re the best.” Steve murmurs and sighs softly. “I know you’ll remember. Because you always find a way. That’s you.”

The next day goes in a blur. Tony spends half the day with Steve and half the day with Ty. And throughout, he tries to get as much information as possible. Soon enough it’s night.

It’s Ty’s turn. For a moment Tony’s heart sinks.

“Try not to destroy the house while we’re gone Rogers.” Ty smiles and waves as he follows Tony to his bedroom. Steve doesn’t respond to Ty but does call out him.

“If you need me Tony, you just need to tell Jarvis. I’ll be right here all night okay? And your suits’ here too.”

Right. Only a room away. It does make him feel better.

“As if my omega wants anything from you.” Ty rolls his eyes and waits for Tony to go first. Soon enough they reach his bedroom and Tony lets them in.

“So you take the couch. I take the bed. That’s how Steve did it yesterday and that’s what we’re doing today.”

Ty shrugs and instantly takes his blazer and tie off. During the morning when Tony had been with Steve, Ty had apparently nipped out to take care of his own work. When he’d come back, Steve and him had swapped even though Steve had only gone to the gym about a floor away.

“How was your meeting?” Tony asks and isn’t surprised when Ty groans. Meetings can be tough.

“Boring. Long. Hard to stay focused when I know my omega can’t remember me.” Ty links his fingers and stretches them over his head. “Though I can’t say that’s a bad thing. You and I would be fighting right now otherwise.”

Tony feels his body tense at that.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re pregnant. You definitely shouldn’t have been fighting in the suit. You put yourself and the baby at risk.”

The tension leaves him like a wave. Relief floods his body. “Well I didn’t exactly know. And anyway, we have to deal with what we’ve got. So-“ Tony flops onto his bed and winks at Ty. “What stories are you gonna tell me about us?”

“Ah, about us? Plenty.” He smiles coyly and drops down onto the couch with barely contained glee. “Just you wait.”  
  
Ty spends the evening talking about how he’d always wanted kids. And how Tony had always been the one he’d pictured having them with. He tells Tony about their first kiss, years later after MIT. Five months ago when Tony had finished a meeting with him and they’d hit it off right away and fallen in love shortly after. It sounds much like a rom-com more than anything.

Then Ty talks about sex. About how they’ve tried all sorts of things, things that Tony had not even thought of. And had told Tony he’d loved it all, and that Ty made him want to try new things.

It doesn’t sound...like him honestly.

It took Tony back to when Ty had mentioned his preferences in the hospital. And Steve had completely disagreed. Tony didn’t think he’d like bondage after Afghanistan.

But otherwise it all sounded fine. Nothing unbelievable but just...

Fine. That was all.

“When did you realize you loved me?” Tony asks hopefully because he wants to know and when Steve had told him, he’d felt so happy after-

“You mean when you told me you loved me? That was after I’d sucked you off for the first time. You’d loved it.”

It’s...disappointing. Something aches in his heart at the thought and suddenly he misses Steve with such fierceness that he almost calls for him.

But he can’t. That wouldn’t be fair to Ty. 

Besides, isn’t it more believable that anything Steve had said? It’s definitely the kind of thing he deserves. 

“I’m tired. I’m gonna sleep.”

“Suit yourself.” Ty yawns and rolls over on the couch.

Tony lies awake the whole night and begs himself to believe he deserves good things.

* * *

They agree to try this for a few weeks. The deal is that Tony spends equal time with them both in the hopes that either he’ll remember or something will give.

It’s an unspoken rule that Tony is basically gonna have to chose which alpha he’s with. When the baby’s born, he’s going to need to make the choice, whether he remembers or not.

It’s not fair. He hates it.

The baby’s getting bigger too. His stomach is starting to swell more and he knows he won’t be able to hide this under three piece suits soon enough. And he can’t pilot the suit. Time for a break.

“Seriously Pep, how is this my life?” Tony groans on the phone and sighs. “I didn’t even want an alpha. How come I have two?”

“Well it’s definitely not the usual issue. At least you’re popular.” Pepper says and Tony can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“You think I can get life insurance from both? What do you think? Perks of being omega and all.”

“I think you know in your heart which one it is.” Pepper says smugly and he can hear her typing away in the background. “You obviously have a preference.” 

“I don’t.”

“Steve tells me you get up early to spend time with him. And we all know you hate early mornings.”

 _Dammit_ _._

“Maybe I’m just being careful.”

“Maybe. But Tony...” 

The typing pauses. Tony’s smile dims.

“Please be careful. Think about it. Captain America, your teammate is a lot less likely to hurt you. And Ty was an asshole. Seriously, you’re lucky Rhodey’s out of the country otherwise he’d destroy Ty and get you out of this mess. The only reason I’m not interfering is because I know Steve’s keeping an eye on you.”

“I know.” Tony says quietly. “I just don’t get why Steve cares so much. Ty, I get, I mean he was obsessed with me until the issue with my heat back in MIT when he...”

Hadn’t listened. Had gone too far. Tony feels a shiver run down his spine.  
  
He’s changed. He has _changed_.

“Steve, I just...”

He hears her sigh and feels his heart sink with her. 

“I wish I could tell you what’s right. Like I said, you kept it all very hidden so whatever relationship you had was very well kept. But Tony, is it really so hard to believe he fell in love with you?” She says gently, like she’s knows exactly how hard it is.

“It’s hard. I know what you’re thinking but...” Tony looks down at his stomach and presses his hand to it. “I just don’t get what he sees in me. And plus, how can I be Captain America’s omega? Shouldn’t someone else be carrying his baby?”

“You’re perfect for him. And he’s perfect for you. You told me he made you happy whenever he was with you.” Pepper urges and then her voice softens. “Surely that can’t be a bad thing, right?”

And no. It’s not.

“I’ve got to go Pep.”

“Take care Tony. And remember, you deserve good things too.”

* * *

On the dates with Steve, he usually discovers something new about himself. Something he’d never pictured but makes sense in a way. It’s still hard to piece things together but he’s trying.

Ty’s dates are different. He learns about other things.

”I think we should stagger the times a bit more. I should get whole days with you Tony, not half days.” 

“I can’t do that Ty.” Tony sighs and picks up his coffee. It’s decaf, as is his new normal.

”You know how Steve gets.” Tony explains as he lifts up his head and looks out of the cafe window. There’s couples wandering around holding hands. It’s the right day for it and many are smiling.

”Well he’s a typical alpha if you ask me. All brute, no brain-“

“Why do we never hold hands?” 

Tony has been wondering. It’s been a few weeks and Ty hasn’t instigated anything like that unless it’s around Steve. Steve has been doing it since day one.

When he looks up, he can see the cogs turning in Ty’s mind. The alpha looks surprised which is strange. Has he really not noticed?

”I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Ty explains gently and leans his chin on one hand and considers Tony. “I have nothing against it if that’s what you want.”

Tony’s eye twitches. That isn’t what he’s after.

”You don’t have to ask. You can do things like that. If you want.”

For some reason, Tony gets the distinct impression he’s being laughed at. But Ty smiles softly and tilts his head ever so slightly, in that way he does when he thinks Tony’s being cute. Ty really hasn’t changed in some ways. Sometimes Tony’s taken right back to his MIT years.

“Well sometimes omegas get a little...twitchy when you do things like that. It’s better to keep things like that to a minimum.” Ty hums and uses his straw to stir his drink. “It’s better for you.”

“Why?”

“Sometimes you need a little restraint. Imagine if we did things like that all the time. You’d never stop.” Ty says sweetly and raises a brow. “You can be a little needy sometimes.”

Tony flushes red with humiliation. How can Ty of all people say that when he’d been the obsessed asshole all those years ago?

“I’m not needy. Is it too much to ask for a little more?”

All of a sudden, Ty stops stirring and looks at him. A shiver runs down his spine at the look.

”I’m already giving you plenty. I’m already tolerating that mutt for you. Don’t ask for more.” Ty says coldly and then, quick as it appeared, the harsh demeanour vanishes and a warm smile replaces it.

“Besides.” Ty purrs and pushes his drink towards Tony. “We both know he’s not your alpha. It’s an odd match. You and I make a lot more sense. I mean, he’s Captain America for crying out loud.”

 _An odd match_ , Tony repeats in his head, over and over while Ty smiles warmly and gets the bill. An odd match because he’s Captain America.

 _And I’m just me. An omega in a fancy suit. Of course it’s an odd match._ Tony thinks to himself as he looks at Ty while they walk back. He eyes Ty’s hand by his side and wonders what Ty would do if he tried to reach out.

He doesn’t think it’ll end well. It’s not what he deserves. 

* * *

They’re seven months in and Tony finds his days to be spread out over Ty and Steve and between all three of them, things are getting ridiculous. Tony feels both alphas getting more agitated as the due date draws near and he also know he pumping out more pheromones than any omega out there. The father of his pup is between these two and getting ready to protect his new family and it’s starting to affect the way all three of them function. Steve and Ty argue more and so does Tony. So it’s no surprise when things come to a head.

“I just don’t get why we’re doing this anymore!” Steve groans and slaps down the mug full of decaf coffee a lot harder than necessary. “He’s not even here half the time!”

“Steve, please.” Tony presses a hand to his temples and massages them tiredly. Steve keeps bringing this point up. This is the third time this week.

“He’s not bad. He’s not hurt me or upset me or-“

“Stop _lying_. You may not remember everything, but even you know you’re a bad liar.” Steve scowls darkly and folds his arms, and for once, Tony is thrown by the alpha. Steve’s never called him out like that before.

“I’m not lying.” Tony promises but Steve scoffs and shakes his head.

“You hate Ty. You said he used to take advantage of you in college. That he’s the reason why you hated alphas.”

“Well maybe he’s changed.” Tony doesn’t know why he’s defending it but he does it anyway. Maybe because Steve is a huge unknown and it’s almost laughable to imagine being Steve’s omega. Maybe because he’s also fed up of Steve fighting so much about the same thing.

“What’s your issue with Ty?” Tony narrows his eyes at him. “You worried he’s gonna be the one I choose?”

“Of course I’m worried!” Steve growls and starts pacing in the kitchen like he’s desperate to fight. “He could take you away! My omega and my pup, and I’m supposed to just sit here and let it happen-“

Is Steve really that afraid? That still doesn’t explain why Steve is so adamant about being the pup’s father. Or why he, Captain America, is so bothered about him. 

“Well you need to calm down. It’s not good for the baby or me if you keep fighting with everyone. Clint told me you nearly took his eye out when he was training with you.”

“Clint told you about that!? I’m gonna kill him-“

“The baby kicked!” Tony jumps up quickly and presses a hand to his stomach. “Quick, come feel!”

It works like a charm. The one thing Tony notices is that every time he mentions something about the baby, Steve is drawn like a moth to a flame. Like right now, Steve is racing towards him and-

“Oh, hey there.” Steve cooes softly and kneels down beside his belly and to Tony’s delight, presses his hands and ear to the baby.

“Hey, little one. Are you excited? We can’t wait to meet you.” Steve says softly and Tony can’t help but giggle a little at the drastic change. Especially when the baby kicks and Steve gasps again.

“Wow! That’s a strong kick!” 

Tony laughs at that and without thought, cups Steve’s cheeks in his hands while he looks up. When their eyes meet, he smiles.

Steve smiles back hopefully.

Tony goes back to what Pepper says.

_Maybe I do deserve good things._

* * *

  
It’s just reaching month eight and Tony’s waddling like a duck. He’s fed up and ready to have this baby and get this over with. 

His memory still hasn’t come back. The doctors keep insisting it needs time but he’s starting to really worry. It’s been four months. Nothings changed, only that he’s gotten to know both Ty and Steve.

It doesn’t make it any easier.

Then the team gets a call. Or rather, Steve gets a call.

Steve has to go on a mission. Hydra agents. The same ones that hurt Tony to begin with. Fury’s found the base and it needs dealing with.

He’s eight months pregnant. The thought of Steve leaving terrifies him at this point.

“You can’t go.” Tony begs even though he knows there’s no point. He can see it in Steve’s raw expression. “What if I...”

“I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Steve says with confidence even though Tony can see his hands shaking. “I won’t leave you to go through it by yourself.”

Ty, who’s watching them closely, growls and pushes Steve away. Steve’s eyes blaze but then they harden and turn sharp as flint.

“If you dare hurt him while I’m away, I’ll skin you alive.” Steve swears and this time there’s no growling, just Steve making his promise. 

Ty snarls and wraps a hand around Tony’s shoulders. 

“He’s safer with me than with you. Look at what happened to him on your watch.”

With the other hand, Ty then reaches for his belly. Steve closes a hand around Ty’s wrist before he does.

“Not in front of me.” Steve shakes his head, not taking his burning gaze away from Ty. “You don’t touch my pup or my omega there in front of me.”

With a grunt, Ty snatches his hand away and steps back. Tony longs for Steve to stay close, he’s so close right now-

“I’m not leaving you.” Steve breathes into the space between them and cups Tony’s cheek. “I’ll be here. Remember that.” 

Then, before Ty can even squeak, Steve pulls Tony close and presses a scorching kiss onto his lips and claims his mouth there and then. When Tony gasps, he takes that as a chance to slip his tongue into his mouth and pulls Tony even closer, until all Tony can taste and feel and smell is Steve.

Tony almost cries when Steve pulls away.

“I’ll be back.” Steve says as he turns to leave and despite Ty’s protests, Tony can’t help but watch Steve go.

_Come back to me. Please don’t leave me._

* * *

That evening, Tony is alone in his bedroom. Ty hasn’t joined him yet and Tony’s not ready for him to.

A part of him is starting to wonder.   
  
_Why am I still doing this? What’s the point?_

Even if Steve’s not his alpha and Ty is...he knows what he wants. Steve has been kind from the start and while Ty hasn’t been bad either, there’s always something more when Steve looks at him.

He feels safe with Steve. Like he’s more than just an omega.

But Steve’s gone. He’s gone and left him.

He knows it’s not like that but it’s hard to feel anything else. Here, wrapped up in his scented blue blanket that Steve had once gifted to him, he can barely process the thought.   
  
_At least he’s promised to come back._

A knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts. With a sigh, he says the words.

“Jarvis, let him in.”

Once the door slides open, Ty walks in and takes his blazer off. Same as he always does, he strips off the first parts of this three piece suit and-

Ty doesn’t stop with his three piece suit. He takes off his shirt too. And his pants.

“Ty? What are you doing?”

“Now that that mutt is gone, I don’t need to pretend. You’re my omega Tony and you’ll behave like it.”

_No._

“As soon as you learn, we’ll get rid of him. He’s out to steal from me but this will show him.”

Ty’s pants are off. He’s just in his boxers now. Tony can’t believe it but at the same time...

_Maybe I don’t deserve good things after all._

“Come here Tony.” Ty orders and there’s not room for arguments. “Come here before I make you.”

“Sir, your vitals are starting to become concerning-“

His body hurts. His vision is starting to double. His heart feels heavy and aches.

Ty hasn’t changed. _Nothing’s_ changed.

“Tony-“

His legs feel wet. Shakily he sniffs and looks down and feels something shift which feels wrong because he’d been told there’d be early contractions first or-

Something's wrong. His ears are ringing, something's _wrong._

“Sir, you need to breathe. Emergency services have been notified and your emergency contacts have been notified. Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff have all been notified.”

“Tony-“ Ty sounds terrified and when he feels the first contraction, he realizes then why.

_I’m going to have the baby early. And no-one’s gonna be with me._

* * *

Rhodey arrives at the tower as War machine within twenty minutes, during which time Tony is busy trying to calm his racing heart and aching body. Ty is with him but isn't much help, too busy demanding the ambulance hurry up.

Somethings wrong, he knows. His body shouldn’t be this shaky. He shouldn’t feel so panicked and it shouldn't hurt this much.

Through the corner of his eye, he watches Ty continue to scramble and panic. For a moment he feels nothing but relief.

Steve is his alpha. He has to be. The baby’s father would never try and hurt him or scare him like Ty did. It has to be Steve, _it has to be._

Even if he doesn’t make it, his baby will be safe. In the hands of Steve, the baby will be _safe._

He can’t ask for more.

“Hey honey bear.” Tony whispers, feeling his shakes begin to slow as his body grows tired. He has no idea what’s gone wrong but he’s starting to realise there’s a chance he might not survive. God...he hopes he survives.

Rhodey stares at him for a moment through the stoic gaze of the War machine armor. He glances at Ty blubbering in the corner briefly before turning to Tony.

“Tony...”

“I didn’t know what else to do...” Tony croaks and curls up when a contraction hits him again. His whole back feels soaked with sweat and he’s shivering and-

“Jarvis, is the med team ready?” Rhodey says instantly and though he's angry, he still scents warmth and safety as he picks Tony up and powers his boot thrusters.

“Med team is ready and waiting.”

“Let’s go.”

Rhodey flies him there in record speed. Tony passes out before they even get there. Everything fades to black.

* * *

When he wakes up next, he’s in the same hospital room as before and flat on the bed with his legs propped up and a sheet covering his waist up to his bare chest. There are monitors and wires and several people in the room but everything is shimmery and faded and he can hear his heart racing in his ears. He hears other things too, like Rhodey talking to the doctors and someone talking about _maternal stress_ and _bond-sickness_ and _‘where is his alpha?’_ and several other things.

His body aches. His heart feels slower now. Maybe it’s better this way.

“The father...I’s Steve...” He slurs and notices all speaking stop. The voices are directed at him now.

“Mr. Stark, can you hear us?” 

“Tony!”

“Steve...” He whispers and breathes. “The father...it’s _Steve_...” 

His head lolls to the side. Hands grip his wrist tight as his eyes fall shut and voices get louder and more frantic.

He’s alone. His alpha has left him.

“Mr. Stark? _Mr. Stark!?”_

”The bond! Where is his alpha!?”

“His numbers are starting to drop. I’m giving him-“

He doesn’t hear anything else. All he knows is that everything is starting to go black and he feels alone and tired and afraid and his body feels numb and unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

_I hope the baby’s okay. Please...let the baby be okay..._

* * *

He doesn’t know how much time passes but the scent of vanilla hits him first. Then apples and a hint of leather. Voices start to come back next. Then he hears one right above him. 

“-here Tony, I’m here, you’re okay, you’re fine-“

 _What happened?_ He thinks, and slowly blinks his eyes open. The sluggish feeling starts to recede, leaving him faintly aware of someone gripping his hand tight. And as he starts to clear his eyes, he sees a familiar face staring down at him and blue eyes-so blue, he can’t help but breathe. The doctors are still working below the sheet and he can’t feel anything but a faint tugging sensation but an anesthetist is watching over him and along with him...

_Steve. Steve’s here._

“Hi...” Tony whispers and smiles softly when Steve blinks back tears and presses his lips to the hand he’s holding. The strong scent of protection and fierce warmth fills the room.

“You’re okay, I’m here.” Steve says quietly and for a moment, Tony wonders if Steve is truly saying that for himself. Either way, he appreciates it.

“Gave me a scare there Tony.” Steve says glancing once at the monitor before looking back down at him. “But you’re okay now. You're doing great, we’ve got you.”

As he listens to the doctors and Steve discussing the baby and him, he closes his eyes and breathes, and thinks of one thing.

_Thank you. For not letting me be alone, alpha. Thank you for staying with me._

_I want it to be you. Please, I want it to be **you**._

_I love you._

* * *

In the end, it doesn’t matter. There’s a clear answer after all. Really, Tony didn’t even know why he’d been unsure in the first place.

“Wow...” Tony whispers and snuggles the baby closer, watching the soft blue eyes blink back at him.

The baby has parts of him, he can tell. It's in the brown of his tiny curls, and gentle curve of his nose. But the alpha-the _father._ It’s obvious who that is.

The baby's blue eyes are warm and familiar, and he scents of apples and vanilla and just a hint of warm coffee. The perfect mix that Tony can’t help but love. He’s perfect.

“He’s...beautiful.” Steve whispers too, curling around them and seeming equally mystified by the tiny being in Tony’s arms.

“I...I can’t believe...”

“We made him. Our pup.”

Warmth blooms in Tony’s heart. It feels right and yet so bright and new, unlike anything he’s felt before. Like belonging to something more. 

They have a family now. This is their family. Their _pup._

“I’m so lucky to have you Tony. I can’t believe you gave me this.” Steve sniffs and leans over to press a kiss on Tony’s forehead gently. “I can’t even begin to thank you.”

“Well, it’s pretty obvious it was a group effort.” Tony laughs softly, blinking tiredly at the baby. “You can have twelve percent.”

“I’ll take it.” 

Tony can hear the smile in Steve’s voice and somehow he just knows that deep down, Steve is not going anywhere. That Steve has always been there, even if he can’t remember.

“What are we calling him Tony? He needs a name.”

“I think...Peter. Peter James.” He hums softly so as to not disturb the tiny being, and he feels another kiss on his forehead. 

“You suggested that before.” Steve murmurs, and Tony thinks he sounds pleased. “Peter it is. I like it.”

With a soft sigh, Tony leans back against the pillow and breathes. The warmth of Steve’s arm around him, and the encompassing heat and scent reminds him that he’s not alone. The pup stares up and Tony wonders if he knows he’s staring up at the alpha watching over them.

It really hits him then. Almost like a physical blow to the stomach. 

“I have a pup.” He breathes, feeling Steve’s breath catch. “I can’t believe we made him...we made a _pup._..”

“I know. It’s amazing.” And the awe in Steve’s voice makes Tony genuinely believe it is. It feels like a miracle, and that’s coming from him. 

He feels Steve shuffle behind him, and suddenly two huge arms come around him fully and support him. Larger hands cover his own while he cradles the baby. Heat from Steve’s huge body floods his skin.

“You’re amazing. I love you so much.” 

It all begins to make sense in Tony’s mind. Something has eased. It feels right.

Tony turns his head and looks up at the alpha and smiles.

“I...I love you too.” 

He looks at Steve and feels his heart burst when Steve’s eyes begin to shine. There’s so much warmth and love there that Tony’s not used to and now he has to accept that he has a pup and they both have an alpha to support them. Not that he needed one but...

He likes Steve. He _really_ likes Steve. Steve makes him happy.

And with luck...

“Do you...do you wanna hold him?” Tony says hopefully and is delighted when Steve nods, just as eager and wipes away his tears before coming around them with his arms out.

“That’s our pup. Of course, I want to.” 

Ever so carefully, Tony places the baby in Steve’s arms, and watches as the alpha brings the baby close. Steve blinks down at the baby and doesn’t seem phased when the baby blinks back.

Then his eyes widen and he glances at Tony.

“He’s an omega.” Steve says quietly, and something has changed in his voice. “He’s...”

For a moment, fear races through Tony’s body and he stiffens. Does Steve hate omegas? Does he look down upon them? Is he disappointed that his son is not-

“We’re so lucky.” Steve continues, struggling to keep his emotions in check. “I’m going to protect him. He’s going to be the happiest omega. I’m going to protect both of you. Keep you both safe so that he can grow up to be like you.”  
  
It’s a relief to hear. Steve loves their son regardless of his orientation. He’s an omega and Steve accepts that and even-

“Hey Petey...” Steve chokes out and let’s the baby watch. “I bet you’re gonna be just as smart as Tony. Just as perfect and wonderful and-“

Steve’s voice gets thicker. He struggles but doesn’t stop. “You’re gonna be the best of us kiddo. We’ll make sure of it.”

Tony decides it then. He loves Steve. He really, truly loves him. 

Just then, the door swings open and in walks Ty looking frazzled and red in the face.

For a moment he freezes at the sight of Steve holding the pup, and he scowls at them. But it quickly vanishes when he meets Tony's eyes. An easy smile spreads across his face and he straightens his jacket smoothly and tucks his hair back.

Tony instantly shrinks back into the pillows, and sees Steve notice the action with a livid expression.

"Tony, there you are! And with our pup too, I see! Let me have a look at our-“

“Get out.” Steve says and the whole room freezes like a bone-chilling cold has taken over.

Tony blinks and holds his breath. He hasn’t even told Steve yet about what happened. 

Ty looks gobsmacked.

“I said-“ Steve snarls and leans forward slightly, keeping the baby close. “Get. _Out._ ”

“That is my son, Rogers! And that is my omega! You won’t take them from me, they belong to-“

“He is my son and Tony is **_MINE!_** ” Steve roars and suddenly the pup bursts into a fit of wails, and Tony is caught between trying to move and not letting the wave of dizziness pull him down.

He’d forgotten. He’s lost blood. He shouldn’t be moving too much.

“Steve...” Tony whispers and slumps back, feeling lightheaded. His heart aches as the cries of his pup get louder. He can’t even shift to hold him. He’s pathetic.

“You see Rogers? You see what you have done!? The omega can’t even do his most basic task! He can’t even get up, all because of the stress you put on him!”

Tony wants to scream. Tony wants to deny it. He wants to say no. But he is weak and his body and mind are being assaulted by his hormones that threaten to bring him to tears. 

Omegas are strong. He is strong but this...his son...he...

“Tony? Hey Tony.” 

Tony hears Steve’s voice nearby and opens his eyes. He hadn’t realized he’d closed them. When he looks up, he sees Steve’s wide blue eyes and a fierce expression on his face. The pup whines and cries softly in his arms.

“Can you take Peter, Tony? Just hold him, just for a moment.” Steve says softly, and at Tony’s tired nod, places the squirming pup in his arms. The pup continues to whine but the cries die down. Within seconds, the pup calms and gazes up at Tony again, seeming fascinated once more.

Tony’s heart blooms at the sight and against his will he struggles to fight tears. He made his son stop. His son felt safe enough to stop crying.

“That’s right, see? You’re so perfect Tony. Look at him, he already loves you. You’re amazing, as always. Knew you would be.” Steve whispers between them, and leans forward to press his lips to Tony’s forehead. Then he pauses and smiles down at the pup before doing the same to him. The baby squirms a little under the kiss but doesn’t fuss otherwise. He’s so perfect.

Tony’s in awe. Did Steve know? Did Steve know he could do that? How did he know?

“You see, Mr. Stone. Tony is phenomenal. He can do anything and he certainly doesn’t need me or anyone to help him with anything he does. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to help him.” Steve says quietly but when Tony looks up, he notices the terrifying storm in Steve’s eyes. The room is beginning to drown in the scent of rage that is threatening to boil over.

“Mr. Stone. Tony is exhausted and he needs to rest. You better leave before I make you. I won’t repeat myself.” Steve says and suddenly he’s right beside Ty and has his hand fisted into his collar and has- _holy shit_ -he’s lifting Ty off the ground by his collar and watching him squirm and dangle in the air.

“I know you did something. I know Tony was okay when I left. You better get out and hope I never see you again otherwise if I find out you caused this, well.” Steve huffs but from what Tony can see, his body is taut as a wire and Ty’s face is pale. “I’ll destroy you. Believe me, I won’t hesitate.”

And just like that Ty is gone. Steve drops him and he dashes out of the room like a man on fire. It’s almost hilarious.

Tony knows he won’t be seeing him again any time soon. It’s a relief.

“Tony. Are you okay?” 

“Fine.” Tony blinks and smiles at Steve and then the baby. “Look, he’s kicking.”

Steve laughs delightedly at that and soon enough he’s by Tony’s side again as the baby continues to curl his fists. It’s wonderful and Tony sighs against the pillows. They enjoy the silence for a few minutes until the obstetrician walks in.

Tony wants to thank her. If she hadn’t told him that he’d wanted this, he might’ve missed out on the best feeling of his life.

“Mr. Stark.” She greets them warmly, and reaches for his charts at the base of the bed. “And Captain Rogers too.”  
  
“How is he? Is he okay?” Steve asks softly, brushing through Tony’s hair gently, and feeling sleepy, Tony smiles at the baby happily and relaxes into the alpha’s arms. It’s a wonderful feeling knowing Steve wants to make sure Petey is-

“Tony’s going to be fine Captain. He lost slightly more blood during the procedure than we expected but with rest he will be absolutely fine. As we discussed, he’s okay now. His alpha gave him the push he needed.”

And that is...a pleasant surprise. That Steve is worried about him. It’s...

Tony glances up at Steve and watches him carefully and to his surprise, Steve looks down at him with a frown and Tony can see a hint of genuine fear in his eyes.

“The doctors told me you were in stress when you arrived and you passed out during the procedure because your blood pressure dropped. It was only for a minute but still...” Steve takes a shakey breath and hugs him close. “You had me really worried there. Especially because you went into labor early.”

“He’s alright Captain. We weren’t going to let anything happen to him, we knew it was a possibility with his heart, so we’d planned for it.” The obstetrician smiles and makes a few notes on the chart. “Though honestly I’m glad you're better and I’m happy to say the baby is very healthy too. I’m so pleased you remember which alpha is yours Mr. Stark.”

“Actually-” Tony looks down and sighs. “I still don’t remember anything.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve says and presses a kiss to his lips which Tony enjoys. “Just focus on recovering. It'll come with time.”

“Yes, give it time Mr. Stark. You might just surprise yourself.”

* * *

  
Tony spends a few days in hospital with Steve and Petey. The team and Rhodey and Pepper visit them and there’s smiles and plenty of encouragement over the fact that Tony has chosen Steve again and a brief lecture from Rhodey on the importance of staying away from troubling alphas (Which Steve eagerly agrees to). It’s a wonderful feeling being surrounded by family and the omega part of him loves it.

Finally they head home and Steve continues to take care of him. It’s the best feeling.

“Here, please sit Tony.” 

As Tony takes slow steps into the mystery room, he holds back a gasp at the sight. What was once a guest room has now been decorated into a perfect room for the pup. There’s Ironman and Captain America and the Avengers all painted on the largest wall as small silhouettes on a tower. The crib sits beside it and next to that are two large sofas and a coffee table. Strange but homey.

“The couches are for us. When he gets older, we can shift them out and change the furniture. But I figured for now, it’s a good thing.” 

Steve sounds nervous as he says it, and Tony can’t help but love the man even more. Steve is so thoughtful, and even now, he’s trying his best to make Tony comfortable. It’s a blessing Tony didn’t know he had.

“Here Tony. Please be careful with your stitches.”

As Steve clears the way and puts the various bags of clothes and gifts aside, Tony settles into the plush couch and gazes down at Peter. He’s sound asleep in a warm blanket that Steve had prepared by scenting it with his and Tony’s neck glands. The pup had seemed to settle very happily in it as a result, and even Tony couldn’t stop leaning closer, just to catch a bit of the scent. It made him feel safer too.

“Look Petey, your papa made a room for you.” 

Tony smiles when the pup yawns and looks up when he notices scurrying foot steps. Steve enters and leaves the room with various blankets in tow. Finally he dumps several on the floor and takes the softest one.

“Here.” Steve says as he wraps it around Tony and the baby. “Is that comfortable? How are you feeling?”

“Hmm good. That smells so good.” Tony sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the softness of the material around him and the scent of Steve.

Then his eyes snap open and he freezes. Then he closes his eyes again.

A smile begins to creep onto his face.

”We did it.” Tony whispers as he realises they managed it and he knows Steve’s tilting his head.

“What’s that?”

”We made a pup. We have a baby.”

”Yeah we did. We really did.” And Tony knows Steve’s smiling a little and doing that cute thing where he ducks his head down to hide his blush.

It’s one of the many things Tony loves about him.

“Hey Steve?”

Steve pauses from his blanket arranging and looks up. “Yes?”

“Remember when you said blue was my favorite color after my heat?”

“Yes?” Steve asks tentatively.

“That wasn’t because of the color. It was because it reminded me of you.”

Steve stills for a moment. Then his lips start to curve up into an eager smile. “Tony-“

“Like when you spilled ice-cream over my shirt on the first date. Your puppy eyes were so sad-“

“Tony-“

“Like when you caught me after that mission with the robots and I passed out and woke up to see you staring at me, god you were so worried-“

“Oh my god, Tony-“

“Like when you knotted me for the first time. You held me and I told you I loved you.”

Steve launches forward and kisses him then, firm and fierce and happy and grateful all at once. And when he pulls away, he's beaming giddily and can't stop.

“I knew you’d remember. I just knew.”

“Yeah. How could I ever forget you?” Tony sighs and laughs a little when Steve sniffs quietly and blinks back tears.

Tentatively he reaches out with a hand, keeping Peter secure in the other. To his delight, Steve shuffles closer and takes it, beaming at him like he's the moon and stars.

It's true. No matter what, they always find each other again and Steve always stands by him.

After all they've been through, Tony has no doubts. Steve is his alpha.

He always has been.

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please do let me know what you think, comments are life!!! :D
> 
> As always, stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Thank you so much Starksnack! :D


End file.
